Her, Him, a Closet, and Valentine’s Day
by souldreamer72
Summary: What happens when a single Gryffindor chaser and a prankster -for once without his twin- end up in a closet and can’t get out. To make matters worst, or better, of all days, it’s Valentine’s Day.


A/N: Yeah I know, it's not yet Valentine's Day, but I just came up with the idea randomly because I can't think of what to write for my other story, Second Chance. So if you like this oneshot, please review, and if you like the Second Chance story, message me an idea or anything.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they're all JK Rowling's…yeah, that's pretty much it…

Alicia Spinnet banged her fists against the doors for what seemed the thousandth time; it didn't even rattle anymore. It seemed like forever, the time she had been stuck in there with him, but she wasn't going to give up, not without a fight. "Give it up Licia, you've tried everything, spells, hexes, curses, one that almost nabbed me in the shoulder thank you very much, and now hitting the door like a muggle; don't you get it, we're stuck in here, just sit down, will ya? You're stirring up a racket and making my ears bleed." George Weasley complained, squinting his eyes close, and running a hand through his now ruffled hair.

"That's the point George, then someone will hear us, and then they'll come save us, and then I'll be free of you." She snapped, continuing with her thumping.

"I'm taking that into some offense, I'm not all that bad."

"You have no idea."

"Hey, I'm the one keeping bludgers from hitting you in the head, you better be nicer to me."

Alicia scoffed. "It's your job; Wood would kick you off the team if you let a bludger hit me." She beat her knuckles against the door twice more before slumping down opposite of George. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably at Hogsmede. It's-" he paused to look at the watch his mum now made him wear around "-a quarter past one, they're all gone."

"Damn." Alicia hit the door, this time out of pure frustration.

"What's wrong, Licia?" he asked with a half concern.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Wood at the Three Broomsticks like right now."

"Oh, is he your Valentine? Alicia and Wood, sitting in a tree, k-i-s—umph!" Alicia had kicked him, quite hard, in the knee.

"No! He's not my Valentine, he's just a friend and we were going to go get drinks and talk about some quiddich plays he wants to try for the next game against Hufflepuff." Alicia sniped.

"Of course," Sarcasm laced every syllable and he drawled out the two words with exaggeration.

Alicia huffed, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow as she always did when she was irritated; George knew the look, she gave it to him about a hundred or more times a day. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Just saying," He put his hands up in innocence, "you've been single all your life, for every Valentine's Day you've spent at Hogwarts; you've never had anyone special to celebrate it with…"

She got what he was saying, and it wasn't helping her temper; in fact, it fed the frustration she had built up for him in. "You think I'm desperate!" She practically shrieked, louder than any of her tries to unlock the door. George covered his ears quickly, anything to block out the bomb he had set off. "What do you take me for Weasley? One of those girls that will do anything just to make it look like I'm not single?! Well for your information, I'm perfectly peachy being single! I've been single all my life and I'm damn fine with it!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Chill Licia, you don't need to go full rant on me, I got it, I got it." Alicia clamped her jaw, pursing her lips in a grimace; she wasn't done, but she bottled her anger, she could take it out on him when they weren't in such a cramped and confined space. "Maybe it was Wood looking for a date." George spoke randomly.

"Wood? Please, he doesn't have time for dating."

"You're right, his one and only love is the sport of quiddich."

"So, what were you going to do for Valentine's Day?" Alicia tried changing the subject onto him knowing quite well that George didn't have a date either.

"Hang out around Zonkos, try some pranks on some little lovebird couples." He shrugged it off.

Alicia paused. "And how's it feel that your twin has a date today and you don't?"

"You mean, Ange? Relieved, you and I both know they've been flirting a lot lately, I'm glad they finally realized the blaring obvious. Although it was actually quite funny to watch Fred in denial of his love for Ange, but our pranks suffered cause his mind wasn't on it." George kept a leveled façade; this didn't seem to bother him as Alicia had hoped.

"How's it feel that your little brother has a date?" She pressed.

This time, he faltered; Alicia knew she had got him. "When did you become such a Rita Skeeter?" He remarked, a question for defense.

She shrugged. "We're stuck in a closet, I'm bored, and we have nothing to do. If your brain can handle it, I think you can put it all together."

"Hey, I'm smarter than I come off."

"Maybe, making all those pranks and such probably does take some smarts. But getting caught does take some dumb."

"Why don't you shut it Alicia?"

"Why don't you make me?"

A sudden smirk twisted his lips, the usual smirk he got when a prank was executed perfectly. "I was wondering when you'd get to that question."

Alicia didn't get time to ask. George leaped on her, accidentally pushing her into the side of the closet with a thud. His lips were on hers by the time she opened her mouth to say 'ow', giving him easy passage into her mouth. But only once did he brush his tongue against hers, playfully, before just making the kiss fervent and passionate. Shocked, she didn't know how to react, or at least her mind was too stunned to respond, her body, well that was another thing.

Alicia regained control of her actions when she ran out of air. Pulling away, she pushed him back. "What-What the hell was that Weasley?" She panted slightly.

He was still smirking, and licked his lips before answering. "I wanted to shut you up, I knew you would enjoy it, and its Valentine's Day. If your brain can handle it, I think you can put it all together."

"Don't mock me." Was the only retort Alicia could come up with.

"Pranking's my blood, and mocking falls under the category."

Alicia just sat there, still somewhat staggered by the kiss; George was smiling uncontrollably.

_Knock, knock._ Alicia and George looked to the door just in time to be blinded by light; a figure swiftly took up the space. "Miss Spinnet, Mr. Weasley, what an interesting surprise to see you two here, in a closet." The voice was pensive one; Professor Dumbledore.

Alicia hastily scrambled out into fresh air; George followed behind at his leisure.

"Is there a certain reason you two were in a closet?" He asked, looking down at them through his half moon spectacles.

"Well – uh – we got – um – it's not – er–" Alicia couldn't find an answer and her stammering was getting her nothing but a blush of bright burgundy.

"Enough said, I know the magic of young love." Professor Dumbledore waved his hand in dismissal; but his comment only urged Alicia's flush to spread. "Well, you two better be off, I would think, Hogsmede is not an every weekend trip."

"Thank you headmaster, we'll be on our way." George said cheerfully before Alicia could. "Come on Licia, let's go, shall we?" He held out his arm to her.

Alicia looked down to it and then to him. Without thinking, she linked her arm in his. He gave a smile and a foolish bow before leading off down the corridor.

Professor Dumbledore watched the two walk away, a smile in his eyes. When they had turned the corner, he looked back to the closet. He studied it for a moment, the appearance, the size, the placement… The headmaster chuckled and pulled out his wand. In a small flick, the closet vanished. He chuckled again and tucked away his wand. Strolling in the opposite direction, he muttered, loud enough for the empty corridor to hear, "Interesting choice Mr. Weasley."

And when the headmaster had gone around the corner, Fred poked his head out of the secret passageway, grinning widely. "Thanks."

A/N: The ending wasn't really what I thought it would end up being, but, oh well. Remember, please review, and please message me if you have an idea for Second Chance, I want to continue it, I do, but I have serious writer's block with it.


End file.
